My Knight
by Evangeline Lajeunesse
Summary: Fred and George both love the same girl and when Hermione is found wandering the halls alone at night will the boys be able to rescue her?
1. Chapter 1

"Well Well Well, what do we have here?" A deep and scathing voice resounded down the hallway. Hermione had been walking to the Library and was taking the shortcut that Fred and George had shown her. Apparently they were not the only ones who knew the password. She turned, startled as Malfoy came up behind her and pulled her against his chest. Hermione struggled to get away from him, "No, No, Granger. You won't be getting away from me so easily." He grabbed her wrists and pinned her up against the wall of the corridor. Then he did the most shocking thing of all, he bent his head down and kissed her! She struggled even more to get away from him, she then reached for her wand in her pocket, and he grabbed her wrist and then slapped her across the face and kissed the now tingling flesh of her cheek. Then he continued to kiss her. She struggled away from him and he raised his hand to slap her again, when suddenly a pale, slender, hand came out of nowhere and pinned Draco to the wall by his throat. "I know we did not just see you hit a girl Malfoy, and it was certainly not THAT girl that you were hitting, because that girl is under our protection, and unless you want to get bruised and battered you had better hope that there is not even ONE bruise or mark on that pretty brunette's face, AND I HAD BETTER NOT EVER SEE YOU TRYING TO HIT A GIRL!" George's blue eyes were blazing with anger "and you had better not touch her ever again." Fred growled at him. As soon as he took his hand off of Malfoy's throat the little pansy ran off into the dark corridor before Fred changed his mind and decided to pound his face in. Fred nodded to George and George rushed down the hall after Malfoy, "Hermione are you alright?" He said worriedly, stroking her cheek where Malfoy had slapped her, Hermione leaned into his touch and started to cry.********

Fred gently took her into his arms and stroked her hair as she cried into his chest. "Shhh, it will all be alright, I promise" rocking her back and forth. She sniffled and dried her eyes, "Sorry for crying like that, it was completely unnecessary." Fred gently smiled and wiped a stray tear off of her face, she blushed as he spoke, "Since I saved a damsel in distress do I get to escort said damsel to dinner?" he tilted his head slightly to the left and she nodded. Smiling Fred offered her his hand to help her up and they made their way to the great hall, hand in hand. She jerked to a halt just outside the great hall doors. "If you want to go in and leave me out here I'll understand" Fred looked at her, curious, so she rushed to explain, "I mean if you don't want to be seen holding hands with a girl a year younger than you who happens to be your little brother's best friend, I thought you might be embarrassed." As she finished she found herself blushing. She cast her eyes downward not meeting his penetrating gaze.

"Hermione, look at me" He said gently, She continued to keep her eyes downcast, "Look at me" His voice was still soft, gentle even, but still he was commanding, he placed his fingers under her chin pulling her face up so that her eyes would meet his own. His eyes burned with sincerity and something else, it looked like love, but that couldn't be right, because she was treated always like a little sister, or was she? "I could never be embarrassed to be seen with you." he replied gently stroking her cheek, he took her hand in his and led her into the great hall. All heads turned towards them as they entered and a chorus of shocked whispers rippled throughout the room. Hermione blushed and turned her face into Fred's chest when they sat down. He laughed and she could feel his body gently shaking with his laughter. He stroked her hair gently and whispered in her ear "Embarrassed, love?"

Hermione smiled as she looked up at him. Then Fred did something that surprised Hermione, he kissed her, the kiss was gentle and loving and when they pulled away from each other she looked up at him, confused, helpless, he couldn't help but kiss her again.

Suddenly, Harry came up to the table where they usually sat, not even bothering to look up from his herbology textbook. "Hermione, do you think that you could help me on problem three? I'm totally lost and-Holy PDA!" He looked up and saw Hermione and Fred kissing each other with Hermione on Fred's lap and Fred's hand on her hip. Hermione broke the kiss quickly and Fred whined in protest she rolled her eyes and slid off of his lap and turned to Harry, "So what did you need help on?" She asked, as innocent as if he had not just seen them making out at the table. "Well. I needed help on problem three" Hermione started to read over the textbook and began to explain the problem but what she did not know was that Harry and Fred were having a conversation over her head.

What was that? Harry mouthed to Fred over Hermione's head. What do you think? You saw it. Fred replied. He then pulled Hermione into his lap and placed his chin on top of her head, effectively ending the conversation. Harry turned towards Hermione and listened to an extremely boring explanation about Gillyweed, it may have been boring, but at least he understood what he would need in order to pass. All through her explanation though, Fred was stroking her hair and his slender hands were gently tracing circles on her back. As Hermione was close to the end of her explanation Fred began to kiss her neck.

As soon as she finished her explanation she turned to Fred and placed her fingers under his chin and pulled his face back up to hers, she then began to kiss him and he did not hesitate to kiss back. As their make-out session was getting more and more serious the one person that Harry knew would freak out about this showed up "Hi Ron" Harry said grudgingly, he knew there would be an outburst within seconds, as soon as Ron stopped gaping like a dead fish at the making out happening at their table and actually figured out who it WAS. "Fred who are you making out with?" Ron asked incredulously he apparently didn't think that his brother could get a girlfriend, much less a girl to make out with as feverishly as they were. "Okay, that has GOT to be George." Ron Exclaimed.

Fred broke his kiss with Hermione but continued to hold her face into his chest, Hermione, who had recognized the voice of her ex-boyfriend chose to keep her face hidden for a little while. Fred continued to stoop over her, kissing her neck, while effectively hiding her chestnut brown curls. "Shut up Ron, and by the way I'm Fred." Hermione could practically hear him smirking, "Well then who is that? Who would be dumb enough to date you?" This made Hermione boil over with anger she gently pushed Fred away and turned in his lap to face Ron. "Who would be stupid enough? Who would be stupid enough! You listen to me Ronald Weasley and you listen well! Fred is twice the man that you could ever be! So I don't want to hear anything about you being any better than him, because you don't even come close." She then turned away from him and stormed out of the great hall.

"Hermione! HERMIONE! That's who you were making out with over there!" Ron screamed in Fred's face. "Dude, you know that I'm interested in her." Ron continued more calmly, by this point george had come in and was brought up to date on the conversation by Harry." Well Ronald, it seems that she is not interested in you." Fred and George said at the same time, Fred walked out of the great hall in search of his girlfriend, George however stayed there with the boys, "What would you know about Hermione anyway?" Ron asked him. George blushed and rubbed the back of his neck, "Well there was that one time in that broom closet. And yes ronald, she did know that it was me. That was a good time, I wonder if fred will break up with her and I'll get a chance" George looked quietly off into space and then smirked, he had a chance, if he could manage to trick the brightest witch in Hogwarts history.

"Hi Hermione, I was wondering if Fred and I could talk to you about something?" She nodded and followed george to a secluded corridor. "Look Darling, I know that you love Fred but I was wondering if you might give me a chance, Fred really likes you too but I know that Angelina really likes him as well, even more than you do and I think that you might be better off with someone else, someone like me..." he trailed off as Hermione gaped at him "of course I completely understand if you don't like me, just say so. I'll understand.", Hermione frowned, "Does Fred like Angelina?" George frowned, wishing he could tell her a loving lie instead of the truth, "yes". Hermione's eyes welled up with tears, and George wished he had lied to her. " Well I suppose that settles that then. But can I really trust you not to do the same thing?" George frowned, "of course I won't Hermione, I love you, how could you ever think that I would-" Hermione cut off his speech with a stutter, "l-love, you love me?" George smiled, he smiled, exasperated, and responded, "Yes, I love you, but the real question is do you think you could ever love me?" she smiled and nodded, "I think I could, but I have to talk to Fred first, I don't want you all to hate each other or anything." George smiled and hugged her, "Of course, I think I saw him heading towards the Library". Hermione hugged him and headed towards the library. George was not ashamed to say that he watched her go with a heavy heart, not knowing whether or not Fred would let him be happy.


	2. Chapter 2

As Hermione entered the library she felt nervous, who would she choose if given the chance? "Hey Fred" she said approaching him in the library where he was doing some research for a new prank that he and his twin were sure to perform." Hello, love" He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her into his lap as she passed on her way to get a book off the shelves, so she could at least appear as if she were doing something. Fred began to kiss her neck, rather effectively diverting her attention from the question that she had so desperately wanted to ak him only moments ago. Then suddenly she remembered what had been so pressing.

"Fred, I need to ask you a question." he didn't stop kissing her neck but he hummed, the sound signalling for her to continue, "Fred, do you love Angelina?" He abruptly stopped kissing her neck and pulled away to look her in the eye. Much like his twin he wanted nothing more than to lie to her at that moment out of love, because in their own ways, the twins really did love Hermione. "Yeah, love, I do." The tears welled up again in her eyes, threatening to fall, "Alright then," she breathed deep and continued "Your brother informed me that he loves me, and I think that, if I try, I can bring myself to love him as well, so, goodbye, alright, I'm sorry that this didn't work out. " Fred grabbed her wrist as she turned to leave "Hermione, please,I wasn't -" she cut him off, " Fred just run to Angelina okay, run to her like I'm going to run to George."

The tears in her eyes were threatening to spill over so she wrenched her wrist away from Fred's grip and ran down the corridor until she reached a secret passage that George had told her about a while back. She huddled down in the secret room that it led to, the room was comfortable, painted a rich brown and draped with gold tapestries, the red pillows in it declaring to anyone who stumbled upon it that it was a Griffindor room. This was the room where she had first gotten to know the twins as actual people, not, 'the annoying twin brothers of my stupid best friend who can't seem to notice my feelings for him!'. This was what she had called the 'emotional range of a teaspoon problem' however, perhaps Ron had it easier than everyone else, with his stupidly naive emotional range. At least he wasn't crying in a secret room essentially the size of a broom closet. That thought brought her back to the problem at hand, Fred didn't love her, he never had, of course he didn't , who could ever love the strange, mousey, little bookworm. This thought brought tears to her eyes, suddenly there was an arm around her shoulders, it was slightly more muscled than Fred's, probably from carrying books all over the Library.

It was George. His hand gently stroked her face, "I'm sorry, Darling, I thought you should know." She nodded, "Yeah, Thanks for telling me. I'm ecstatic, can't you tell" She sniffled and tried to smile. George half smiled sympathetically, "Oh, Darling, Come here." He held out his other arm for her and she huddled against him, crying into his chest. "Why can't anyone love me? Am I really so awful and ugly that-" George cut her off, "Hermione Jean Granger! Stop talking like that! You are a beautiful and amazing girl, and if Fred truly doesn't love you than that's his loss. Besides Darling, I love you. Am I not enough?". She sniffled, "I'm so sorry George, I wasn't thinking of you, I'm sorry." She broke into a fresh round of sobs, burying her face into his shirt. George gently soothed her, stroking her hair and tracing patterns on her back. "Darling, I didn't mean it that way. Please sweetheart, don't cry. Please, you know that it kills me when you cry, love."

Hermione sniffled. "George. I- I'm sorry that you have to listen to me, you know, like this. I know I'm not in the best shape right now. and I probably look like-" George cut her off before she could finish, "The most beautiful thing I have ever seen." She tried to smile up at him, but failed miserably. "Oh, come on Mionie! Is Fred really worth all of this pain? Especially when you have an exact copy right here willing to do anything to make you feel better." Hermione sighed and looked up at him. " That's just it George, you two act like you're interchangeable. But you aren't! You are so different from him. You're so sentimental and loving and passionate where Fred is just flirty. He's more flighty while you are so much more stable. You're the same too. You are both so loyal, and courageous, and careful. So open and friendly, so different from me." her voice was choking up with tears again. George gently took her into his arms, "Darling, Hermione, please listen to me," he gently cupped her chin in his hand, forcing her to look into his eyes. "You are the most amazing creature I have ever seen, you are so brave, and so courageous. That fire in your eyes is so lovely, it's part of the reason I enjoy making you angry. You're so beautiful. So amazing, so loving and caring. I love you Hermione Jean Granger. I love you, and I'm never going to be able to stop...ever" she smiled as she pulled him close to her, a wicked gleam in her eye, "Then prove it".

George pulled her close and kissed her in earnest. With this kiss, she realized everything she had been missing, and the world came into focus, and she knew with a startling realization...that she was kissing the wrong twin. She knew which one she wanted, but how could she deny George the happiness he deserved, especially when he wanted it with her. So as he continued to kiss her she found herself, even knowing that it was wrong, kissing him back. It felt...strange, George, of course, had plenty of practice and the kiss was enjoyable enough, but she didn't feel any sparks, or anything at all for him. She loved him, sure, but not in the way he wanted, and not in the way that she wanted either. She had meant what she had said earlier, George was the more stable of the two twins, and she would love to have someone that she knew would love her unconditionally. Unfortunately, fate and love apparently thought that it was not meant to be. She had heard a quote in a movie once, "Two people can be in the same room, and speak to each other, and then walk away, and never know that they were meant to be together. But two other people, they can be on opposite sides of the world, and nothing can keep them apart". That was certainly how she felt at the moment.

* * *

Sorry that this Chapter was kind of short, I'm still working on it.


End file.
